princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyouka Hikawa
Kyouka Hikawa (氷川鏡華) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild Little Lyrical. Appearance Kyouka is a young girl with long, lilac purple hair and yellow/purple eyes. Her hair is tied into twin-tails with two slightly opaque light-blue bows with long tails. In real life, Kyouka has dark blue hair that is left out. Personality Kyouka is a sharp-tongued girl who has difficulty expressing her true feelings. She seems to have a leadership complex often feeling the need to take charge in a variety of situations. She tends to make conclusions very quickly based on what she's been taught/told, often not giving others a chance to offer an alternative conclusion. After the events of the Little Brave Halloween Night event, Kyouka becomes more like a Big Sister. She is a somewhat fussy eater especially when it comes to Bell Peppers and Carrots. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Before joining Little Lyrical, Kyouka is described to having lived in the Elf Forest among other Elves. Initial Card In Kyouka's initial card, Kyouka is first seen lost as she attempts to locate the caravan to take her back to the Elf Forest. She is given a map by Yuuki which leads her back to the caravan where she is attacked by a monster; however, thanks to Yuuki's Princess Knight ability she is able to repel the monster. She is next seen playing Hide and Seek with Misogi and Mimi with her playing as the 'Oni' (The person who seeks). Then after that, she is shown being unable to do a 'Back Hip Circle' on the horizontal bars for school. After being encouraged by Yuuki's efforts, she is able to learn it in time. While waiting for Yuuki, Kyouka gets annoyed by his tardiness and attempts to leave; however, she is suddenly attacked by a monster. Thanks to Yuuki, she is able to recover and repel the monster. After that, Kyouka is out shopping for her mother and is lamenting the fact that she has to buy Bell Peppers, one of her least favourite foods. Though Yuuki's efforts were valiant, she's unable to overcome her fussiness. Finally, Kyouka is shown conflicted over her feelings for Yuuki, having a dream about her being older and, in turn, his girlfriend. Halloween Card Kyouka has made cupcakes for Halloween and is handing them out to people. Thanks to her cupcakes, she is able to mediate a fight between two boys, making her feel more like a big sister. She is then shown drinking too much juice and has trouble making it to the Bathroom, though she is rescued and helped by Yuuki. Thanks to her cupcakes, Kyouka gets distracted during a parade and loses Yuuki, though the two eventually manage to find each other once more. Little Lyrical Kyouka first meets Mimi upon finding Mimi crying from being lost. Kyouka offers to help Mimi find her way back home where the two end up getting lost in a nearby forest thanks to the signs displaying the wrong directions. Kyouka suggests the culprit to be the Demon King, though they quickly realise that the culprit is actually Misogi. The 3 form the guild 'Little Lyrical' amidst the confusion. Kyouka is then trying to help guide Yuuki, but is (once again) caught up in one of Misogi's traps, this time a pitfall trap. They manage to escape and then, with the help of Misogi and Mimi, resolve to help teach Yuuki. While teaching Yuuki, Kyouka and the other 2 are attacked by a monster. After Mimi is saved by Yuuki, Kyouka and the 2 gain the confidence to fight off the monster. Thanks to Yuuki's Princess Knight ability, Kyouka is able to fight the monster with the other 2. Little Lyrical Adventures Coming Soon Little Brave Halloween Night After Misogi suggests that the 3 of them visit a Haunted Mansion to get some candy for the Halloween Party, Kyouka ends up getting trapped inside the mansion. Inside the mansion while awaiting rescue, Kyouka explores and ends up discovering a strange graveyard-like place. As soon as Misogi returns to help save her, Kyouka attacks the door from the inside and the 2 of them manage to break down the door. The 2 of them follow a strange voice which leads them to Mimi along with a young girl called Hana. Kyouka, along with everyone, is then transported to the Spirit World where they are forced to fight the Phantom Baron. After saving the Childrens spirits and escaping the mansion once and for all, Kyouka is able to rest alongside Misogi and Mimi, and enjoy the Halloween Party. Real Life Kyouka is shown to have a fairly close relationship with Yuuki. In one memory, Kyouka is supporting Yuuki while he is doing his homework. In another memory, Kyouka is doing the groceries and loses her wallet, though Yuuki manages to help her find it. During Halloween, Kyouka hurts her leg and is carried by Yuuki to help her hand out her cupcakes for Halloween. Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "I... I twisted my ankle... How embarrassing..." * "Ah... Why is it that, whenever that person is around, I end up looking uncool..." * "I-I'm not afraid of any monsters! B-But, um... You really helped me out by protecting me..." * "Monsters appear outside of town, so it's dangerous. That's why I'll protect you." — Category:Characters Category:Little Lyrical Category:Elf